


Book Commentary: Horseman

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [83]
Category: The Hollow Series - Christopher Golden & Ford Lytle Gilmore
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Horseman

  * I remember loving this book in like 8th or 9th grade (2005-2007) when I was in the middle of my _Sleepy Hollow_ phase. And I’m definitely classifying it in my Goodreads tags as one of those books I used to love but realize that they weren’t actually that great/haven’t aged well/aren’t really my taste anymore. 
    * It doesn’t help that I’m pretty sure this series is out-of-print. I got lucky and found the first two books at the Books-A-Million back then at the peak of my interest (although technically in the clearance section), and the third and fourth books I’ve only rarely seen at one of my local used book stores and on ThriftBooks.
  * Anyway, back to my actual review…
  * OK, so Aimee and Shane are moving from Boston to Sleepy Hollow. And they’re both pretending to not be upset about it. And Shane’s… apparently doing a better job of it?
  * So, Aimee and Shane’s mom recently died of cancer, and they’re all taking it kinda hard (especially Aimee?).
  * Mr. Lancaster apparently got a job as an editor for the local paper or something?
  * And the late Mrs. Lancaster had some ancestors from Sleepy Hollow because of course that’s not foreshadowing for something bad to happen and for Aimee and Shane to be involved.
  * And it’s also Totally Not Foreshadowing that Shane became super-withdrawn after the mom died. And… wait, it’s not clear which kid was involved ( _maybe_ Shane?) _,_ but the vague reference to an incident with the teacher’s? principal’s? car is also Totally Not Foreshadowing.
  * Oh, fun. As soon as the Lancasters roll into town, their car dies and crashes.
  * AND THEN ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE BECAUSE OF COURSE IT DOES. A bunch of street lights nearby just shatter, animals start freaking out, and the river… starts boiling?
  * Of course there’s a Van Brunt family still in town.
  * So this Stasia girl’s parents work at a restaurant. And of course her house is apparently haunted.
  * And all the phones in Town Hall just so happen to all go off at the same time.
  * And some headstones in the middle of the Old Dutch Church cemetery shatter because _of course they do_.
  * And the holy water in another local church starts boiling with a sulfur smell because _of course it does_.
  * All of this goes down all at once, and (just based on what they saw), Mr. Lancaster somehow convinced himself that this is all an elaborate prank instead of _all Hell literally breaking loose_.
  * ~~A random-yet-related note: now I’m suddenly reminded that one of these days, I should get new copies of Jessica Verday’s _The Hollow_ trilogy to review here. The first book was a promising start (that now I think about it, I’d hate it because it’s kinda _Sleepy Hollow_ meets _Twilight_ ), the second book was… really weird, and I rage quit early on in book three.~~



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
